


Fine Lines

by IceJazzElleth



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceJazzElleth/pseuds/IceJazzElleth
Summary: A short character study looking at three low points for both Hal Jordan (Green Lantern) and Inza Nelson (Doctor Fate) and how life isn't exactly the easiest for super heroes, who frequently end up alone when they need emotional support. A slight re imagining of the scenarios but adheres to canon. Set between 1988 and 1994.
Relationships: Inza Nelson/Kent Nelson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Fine Lines

# 1988

Hal had just come back from a gruelling mission in space only to find that Star Sapphire had framed John for Carol’s murder and disappeared. He needed to save John. He needed to find Carol. He needed the support of his friends. He wrote a list. Barry had been immediately crossed off. He was dead.

Carter and Jon, he was never that close to. But there was Bruce, Clark and Oliver. All friends.

He’d gone to each and every one of them. Bruce had outright denied him. Clark had sounded swamped. He didn’t even have time to meet up for dinner to discuss what was going on. And Oliver… his friend Oliver had accused him of trying to relive the past. Oliver had something good going on with Dinah and didn’t have time for him.

It wasn’t meant to come across that way.

Hal understood.

It just seemed so… not right.

Hal contemplated things as he sat on an isolated beach, not far from Coast City. The sun was beginning to set. Heroes were meant to be the best of the best. That was something he always strove for. Peak physical fitness so he could force his body to keep going past impossible odds? He did that. But heroes also had to be role models for society. Their ability to provide emotional support was just as important, if not more so.

Hal tried not to let resentment simmer over how much he had given to support Oliver in his rough patch. It was understandable. Oliver had lost a lot and now things were looking up. Of course he wouldn’t want someone messing up his new life and dredging up the past.

The sea glistened a dark blue with gold highlighting the waves that lapped in the last of the evening’s sunlight. Soon it would be dark. He didn’t have much choice. He’d have to continue his mission without the emotional support he had sought. But he was Green Lantern. Indomitable Will. He could cope. There was no stopping him.

As the last of the sun set in a golden glow, Hal thought about Kent and Inza. He didn’t see them as often as the League. But occasionally when he had been on world for a bit, he’d receive a letter from them inviting him to dinner. A couple of times for a coffee. Coffee shops tended to be more Inza. She’d stated at the start that with Kent often away for long periods of time as Doctor Fate, she got lonely. At the ripe age of sixty, going on mid-twenties, she didn’t have many friends outside of the superhero community. And all most all of the ones she had were more friends of Kent. She felt more like an accessory.

Hal had been there for her when she needed to get things off her chest and she always asked after him and his life. Always willing to lend an ear. Maybe she wasn’t as close as Bruce or Clark or Ollie but maybe, just maybe she might be able to give some words of moral comfort before he left for who knew how long. She might even be able to find help for John while Hal tracked down Star Sapphire so he could prove John’s innocence.

Inza lived in the Tower of Fate in Salem.

The flight was short.

The Tower stood upright and tall. It wasn’t visible to most, but Kent had used his magic to allow heroes access (or the ability to knock) should the need arise.

Having never arrived without an invitation, there was almost a hesitance to his knock. Hal was unsure of how much rejection he could cope with in one day. Once he would have trusted that the Nelson’s wouldn’t turn him away, but after today...

The door opened to a blonde woman and a dark-haired man, staring at him.

“Who is it?”

“I don’t know?”

“Look at the costume he’s wearing. He’s one of those Green Lanterns.”

The voices were hushed as they talked and Hal frowned.

“This is the Tower of Fate?” He checked.

It seemed like a ridiculous question. How many other giant, windowless towers existed in Salem?

There was silence, then;

“Yes.”

Hal rubbed his forehead. He could seriously do with things being straight forward for once.

“Are Kent and Inza Nelson in?” He asked.

The two people exchanged glances. Hal felt his heart skip a beat at their expressions.

“We’re sorry. They passed away last year.” The woman said. She glanced back. “Why don’t you come inside?”

Hal blinked. The Nelsons had gone? But… they’d been so young. They didn’t age. If something had killed Doctor Fate, surely he would have heard? But he’d been gone… Away on missions for the Guardians.

“I don’t want to intrude.” Hal said. He should just get off this planet. Focus on the task at hand. Fix what he could.

“Nonsense. We didn’t know Kent long, but I know we can trust a friend of his.” The woman chided, stepping side.

The man looked to her and then lead the way in. There was something odd about them. At a loss for what to do, Hal followed.

The Tower looked the same as usual.

A strange creature peered at him then scurried away. That was new. An old man sat in the corner by the fire, staring into it.

“Kent?” Hal asked in shock.

The man turned to look at him. His eyes were deep and dark. Like the Guardians of the Universe.

“Not Kent. Nabu.” He said, eyes piercing into Hal. “You may know me better as Doctor Fate.”

He got to his feet stiffly.

“You look like Kent.” Hal frowned, his own problems pushed aside at the strangeness of the situation.

“Nabu’s just staying in Kent’s old body until we’ve learnt to be Doctor Fate.” Said the woman, going to stoke the fire.

Hal stared at them all in shock.

“This is wrong.” He said simply. It was all he could manage. The being that resided in the helmet now wore his friend’s body. No one had even told him the Nelsons had gone. It was all just too wrong. Oliver had been right. He needed to look to the future. Not like how these people were. In a Tower designed by the former owners. In Kent’s corpse…

Without another word he turned and left. He’d had enough of earth for this day. He’d fix things for John. And then maybe things would make more sense.

As he headed out into the night’s sky, Hal allowed a few tears to fall for fallen friends.

* * *

# 1991

Doctor Fate sat cross legged in the Tower of Fate, hovering above the ground. Her energies sustained the area under her control. Kept is perfect. The Spheres of Fate granted people’s wishes. They only had to ask and she could use the spheres to fix their car, encourage hair growth, new dresses… The world was wonderful and everyone could have what they desired.

Everyone was happy.

And if they weren’t, the Spheres could fix that too.

Doctor Fate wasn’t going to let _it_ happen ever again. The gun shot still rang in her ears, loud and clear. Fate clenched her fists. No, she’d not make that mistake again.

The note Kent had left her before leaving suddenly for an excavation was crumpled in her hand. He couldn’t face what she was becoming. That’s how he felt. So he had left her. It was like a painful black hole in her heart. An emptiness that could never be filled. Kent had given her a plant a few weeks before he had abandoned her. She’d tried so hard to keep it alive without magic.

A sphere appeared before her.

_Green Lantern Hal Jordan requests a meeting._

There was a pause as it appeared to be listening to something on the other end.

_Green Lantern Hal Jordan demands a meeting_. It corrected.

Doctor Fate blinked. Hal? Hal!

It had been years since she had last seen her friend. Back before she was Fate. Way back when she’d just been Inza.

It was a matter of a single thought to bring him here.

He stood before her, face full of anger that Doctor Fate could not understand. And then it changed. The anger faded away to concern.

“Inza?” He asked tentatively. 

Yes… That was who she was.

Inza slowly lowered herself to the ground.

“Hal.” When had she last had a visitor? Willie came in with suggestions on where to spread her influence from time to time. But Debbie visited less and less. Tooley and Tilda… it had been long since she’d seen them. Not as long as when she’d last seen Kent.

He slowly let air out of his nose and Fate wondered why he seemed to be holding back.

“Inza, take off the helmet.” He said.

She put on the appearance of Inza. His eyes just widened.

“No, not like that!” He exclaimed. “That’s not taking it off. I want to talk to Inza. Inza Nelson.”

She blinked. Of course he’d realise it was an illusion. Everyone else just accepted it. But not Hal Jordan.

“Look, I just want to talk, OK?” He said, hands raised. “Face to face”

At this, his tiny mask disappeared as if to punctuate his point.

Fate paused, then slowly she removed the helmet. Her world would continue, sustained by the helmet’s magic. Very few issues demanded her active involvement. It was just easier to wear the helmet. To stay in the trance.

Her legs gave a wobble as she stood on the ground, no longer sustained by mystic might. Hal grabbed her.

“Inza, you’re going to collapse. I’m getting you to the sofa.” He said, neatly deflecting the instinctive fist Inza had shot at him. She watched as he shifted old pizza boxes and put her down. How long had it been since she had properly sat?

“I’m fine.” She insisted.

“Right.” Hal said, pulling back the blinds. “Like how this eighty-degree Fahrenheit weather is completely fine for the middle of winter.” She shielded her eyes against the natural light that streamed in.

Green light added to the glow in the room as he started to pile up the rubbish that had gathered.

“Like this mess screams that you’re fine, Inza.” She started to get up but a green hand pushed her backg down to the sofa.

“I’ve just been too busy to cook.” She said. A window opened and warm, fresh air flooded into the room. With a start, Inza realised how stuffy the tower had become.

“When did you last eat?” Hal asked, the detritus being neatly shifted into a bin bag.

“…What day is it?” Inza asked.

“Wrong answer.” Hal moved into the kitchen.

“How about sleep? Can you tell me that?” He asked. Inza could hear the fridge door being opened. Quickly shut. Then the freezer.

“I… No.”

There was a hum of disapproval and then running water. Hal brought her a glass of water and then disappeared. Something went in the oven. The kettle was switched on. Inza eyed the helmet but Hal came back in and leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

“You know, Alan asked me to check up on you.” He said.

“Alan?”

“Alan Scott.”

“Of course I know Alan!” Inza exclaimed, confused and somewhat outraged that Hal would think she’d need that clarified.

“Oh good. So your memory is still working.” Hal said, giving her a pointed look.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She said.

“It’s supposed to mean why am I getting a call from Alan to check up on you and Kent because no one has heard from you in months. I didn’t even know you were alive! Last time I was here, there were some weird people in the Tower – which was still in Salem back then – telling me you and Kent were dead. And Nabu was in Kent’s body-”

“Oh. There’s a different Lord of Order in Kent’s old body now. I think he’s on the roof. He seems to have gathered a following…”

Hal threw his arms up in the air and marched into the kitchen.

“Where’s your coffee?” He called.

“Top left.” She heard rustling.

“Not beans. Instant.”

“I don’t have instant.”

“How do you make coffee then?”

“I grind it.”

There were more sounds. Pouring water.

Hal came through and put a mug of tea next to her. She could smell mint, liquorice and a hint of cardamom mixed in a delicate blend of green. It was a relaxing tea mix she had made herself. The leaves were loose in the cup.

“You need to get some normal teas and coffees.” Hal told her.

Inza laughed and it caught in her throat.

It felt so strange to laugh. It didn’t feel right to laugh when Kent had left her. She heard a scraping and Hal had moved the coffee table over to her and placed the tea on it. He pulled up a chair. She could smell a zesty black tea that he had made for himself.

With a spell, she took the leaves out.

“It’ll over steep.” She explained. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing as the leaves flew into the bin bag he had filled.

“So, care to explain?” He asked.

Inza picked up her tea, feeling the hot heat burning against her palm.

“Kent left.”

It seemed like the simplest answer.

“That’s the middle of the story.” Hal pointed out. Inza glanced up at her friend. His deep brown eyes were fixed on her with a strange intensity.

“Uh… well, you said that you met Eric and Linda… they were Fate for a while. Kent and I died during the Kali Yuga. Or our bodies did. Nabu housed our souls in the Amulet of Anubis and made us new bodies. Oh, Eric and Linda died. And then we came back. But only I could become Doctor Fate. So I did. And… I did my best. I took down this horrid businessman. He’d build these skyscrapers and they’d take away all-natural light. He nearly killed Kent and some students just because he didn’t want to spend the money to rescue them when he started building work while they were still on site. And then Kent left.”

“And the whole always summer, never winter? Everyone mindlessly dependent on your magic? Forcing people to be happy?” Hal asked. Inza blinked.

“I was trying to stop T’Giian. She was running circles around me. Destroyed my secret identity. Transfigured me. She’d have killed me if it wasn’t for Mary. And this man… he wanted help. But I was busy. And this woman, she wanted help for her husband. And… And then my phone number was in the paper. Part of T’Giian’s plan. And he called me. The man. He’d killed his wife and daughter. Because I couldn’t help him. He just wanted a job so he could feed his family. And I didn’t help. I can still hear the shot.”

Her hand shook and hot tea went over her hand. Inza put the cup down.

She’d never lost anyone until that moment. Never been responsible for someone’s death.

The sofa shifted and suddenly she was in a hug. Hal was running a hand along her arm in a gesture of comfort and she felt the tears start.

“I couldn’t save them Hal. I can’t let that happen again. It was all my fault.”

“Sh…” He said softly. “It’s OK.”

* * *

Hal stayed with Inza until evening. Made sure she ate some food. Tried to talk her through the process. When he’d joined the Air Force there had been meetings after missions where they couldn’t save everyone. Making sure that they were suitable to go back into action. Hal hated those meetings. Never felt that they were important. Seeing Inza made him realise that heroes needed that support.

How many were just normal people who fought crime because of circumstances?

After Inza had fallen asleep, Hal let Alan know he should pop in on her. She needed friends. He then went to Bruce. He asked him if he could locate Kent. Kent was on a dig in the Middle East. After much wrangling, Bruce ended up donating a large sum of money (or large sum to Hal) to the university to help cover the cost of storage, shipping and other such things that Hal was not interested in. Kent would return soon.

He then fired off a report to the Guardians. They had asked him to look into the situation in New York due to the erasure of Free Will. They thought it was concerning. He let them know it was no threat and that Earth would be capable of dealing with the situation without interference from the Corps. Within a few minutes he had another mission and was flying off world.

* * *

# 1994

Everything was gone.

Gone.

Hal stared at the crater. It stretched out for miles.

This was Coast City.

It had been Coast City.

His head still could not wrap around that fact.

Millions had lived here. Gone about their lives, complacent in the knowledge that the city’s hero, Green Lantern would keep them safe. And he had failed them. Each and every citizen.

Hal fell to his knees.

He felt nothing. There was a cold numbness deep within that pushed away all other sense of feeling. It was a wonder that the construct sling still held his arm.

Everything was gone.

“Hal.” A soft voice spoke. He glanced to the side and saw Doctor Fate. The image shimmered and then it was Kent and Inza there.

“We came as soon as we heard.” Kent said, placing a hand on Hal’s shoulder. His broken arm glowed gold and he felt the pain he’d been ignoring subside. The arm was fixed. Hal’s construct relaxed.

Inza pulled him into a hug. Kent joined. There were no words to be said. No lies could make right the horror that had happened here. Could fill the gaping void and desolation. Instead they stood in companionable silence. Gentle pressure against him. Silent assurances that he wasn’t alone.

Hours passed and they sat around the crater. Hal was glad of the silence. It rang in his ears but speech would have felt unnatural in the wake of this tragedy.

Evening came. The temperature dropped. He didn’t feel the cold through his suit but the Nelsons created a small fire with the magic. Inza made her famous spiced hot chocolate. She placed it in his hands and after smelling the aroma, Hal drank.

The sweet spices felt at odd with the turmoil in his stomach but at the same time there was a comfort to it.

As the evening grew darker over their silent Wake, Kent cooked a light meal. Hal stomached a few bites. It was as much as he could with the sickness that churned within. Inza followed the meal with an alcoholic drink.

“For sorrow and grief.” She said simply as she handed Hal a small glass. Kent and Inza each had one. It was flavoured with bitter herbs that stung the throat and spread a small flicker of warmth into his core. More than anything else had.

They sat with him through the night.

Together they watched as the sun rose. They offered him a place in the Tower of Fate. That he could stay with them as long as he needed. Hal shook his head.

He had to find Carol. Tom. Find out if they were even alive. And… and then he didn’t know. The future was blank.

* * *

Kent and Inza left Hal with a sense of foreboding.

“He’s not going to be OK.” Inza said softly to Kent as they stood in the Tower. Kent shook his head.

“No. His fate is fixed. The path he must tread is set and there is nothing we can do.”

* * *

Before the next day broke on Earth, Hal began his path to Oa.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a bit of a sad one to write. I wanted to look at low points in the lives of my favourite Superheroes and what do you know, I've got three events in a span of 6 years. There can be a lot of heroes being left alone to deal with all the trauma that comes their way so I just wanted to explore it and try to keep within canon as best I could.
> 
> First one is Action Comics 606, The List. Which is short and well worth a read if you haven't. Essentially the whole thing is Hal going to his friends to ask for help and not getting any. This was in some ways easier to write in as nothing much changes. The Nelsons were dead from 1987 until 1991 so Hal is just left with his list of either dead friends or those not willing to help.
> 
> The second one is set between Doctor Fate Vol 2 #34 and #35. In #35 we get a picture of how off the rails Inza went and it is kind of surprising that other heroes didn't look into the matter. #39 deals with the aftermath of Inza's brainwashing of New York with a court case so she doesn't get off scot free, but I do feel that a friendly hero might stop by. Hence Hal turns up. Nothing can change for things to stay canon but Kent did end up returning and who's to say that a little superhero work didn't go on in the background to shorten the trip?
> 
> And the last one is between the Reign of the Supermen and Emerald Twilight, shortly before Hal goes off to destroy the Green Lantern Corps and becomes Parallax. Alas, as Kent knows, things are set and they cannot offer Hal an alternative path. 
> 
> The length was chosen as 3333 as 3 scenarios, focusing around Hal, Kent and Inza (3).


End file.
